never
by roguewannabe29
Summary: hello i'm back here to update on my romylisous story, CHAP 23 IS UP HOORAY and plz plz plz review....for me!


OK EVERYONE I'M BACK UPDATING ON NEVER......well let me tell all y'all somethin ff.net deleted it so i have no choice and am forced to continue dis story until it ends so whoever has not read the first couple of chaps i'm sorry to bad y' should of read it before cause you may not understand a thing..........................................so dere, la la la la   
  
SUMMARY OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST 21 CHAPS:  
  
Irene and Rogue move in with Remy. Irene dies and Rogue grows up with Remy. Remy dumps Belle for Rogue. They go on vacation with Belle, to Hawaii. Rogue and Remy kiss. Belle gets really mad. She trys to kill Rogue.....by placing bobbie traps in Rogue's room, while Rogue and Remy go out to eat. Rogue and Remy meet Pyro, Spyke, Kitty and Jean in a Tiki buffet. They have no where to live cause trailor is destroyed at the moment because of cough coughSt.John. Rogue and Remy let them move in with them. Rogue finds out that her room is bobbied trap. She lives to tell the tale. Remy gets mad at Belle. Belle runs away leaving bomb in house. Remy, Pyro, Jean, Kitty and Spyke find out that they have mutant powers. Rogue already knows theis because she has them and is an undercover agent. Next day the house blows up. Pyro and Remy could of survived. Remy wanted to be the hero and went back to get the others, but they all died anyway. Pyro didn't unfortunatley and is freakin crazy, he has a talk with his shoulder angels. His bad shoulder angel tells him he should go to hell because of the ton of fire and if he wants to go faster he could just jump into this hole which leads to Limbo. They all are all in Limbo. Rogue makes bargain with death to give replacements for them. He agrees and lets them free. When all arrive back home Rogue stabs Jean so they don't have to worry on killing to many people. Belle dies because of tournament so lets not worry about her. Rogue, Remy, Pyro, SPyke, and Kitty travel to Xavier institute but never make it there and wind up in Saudia Arabia. They give up and just go back home after staying at a beautiful palace. At home, maddness occured and Jean was free to come back, now they are on trial for not bringing Death's replacements back whatever shall they do. THANK THE LORD I'M DONE TYPING!!!!!!!  
  
Preview from the last chap...DAT WAD DELETED RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, breathe in breathe out wooooooohh ok i'm alright:  
  
Jean was on the game show who wants to be a millionaire and was on the last question but she didn't know the answer so she called Rogue, who was watching it stunned with Gambit and John, anyways, Rogue, John and Gambit told her the correct answer but, no, she didn't take there advise and lost the game.  
  
CHAP 21 22 or 23 I DON'T KNOW CAUSE FF.NET ERASED IT  
  
Remy: "ha ha ha, well dat bitch got what she deserved."   
  
IN LIMBO....................  
  
Death: They still have not brought back my bodies I can't take it any more roguewannabe29, I have no choice   
  
(since you may not understand dis i will make a short summary of what happened in the earlier chaps, and this is also if you were to freakin lazy to read the summary that i typed outsigh, here we go, Rogue, Remy, St.John, Kitty, Spyke and Jean die because of bitchy belle. They end up in Limbo. Rogue tells Death that she will give them six new bodies if she lets them go. Death agrees. They never brought them back so now bada bing bada boom there all gonna die.)   
  
roguewannabe29: Well............................y' kinda do, I could just erase this and everything, and ....it would of neva happend but, den again it wouldn't be such an interesting story soooo...........................................dey have no choice.  
  
Roguewannabe29 pops up in the living room and makes all the characters of this story sit down on the couch.  
  
Pyro:see i told y' she was real mates. (oh yeah St.John used to be able to see me, when no one else could, so yeah, dats why.)  
  
roguewannabe29: i am here to inform you that you are being forced to take a trial  
  
Rogue, Remy, John, Kitty, Jean and SPyke: GASP........well its not dat bad.   
  
roguewannabe29:or y' die  
  
Rogue, Remy, John, Kitty, Jean and SPyke: GASP  
  
roguewannabe29: yes very sad...anyways......  
  
Death:do i actually have to be here  
  
roguewannabe29: thinks about it well...no...y' have no purpose here, ur excused  
  
Pyro's to shouldor angels: us to  
  
roguewannabe29: GOOO!!!!  
  
Jean Luc: me to  
  
roguewannabe29: anybodies names who are not Rogue, Remy, Pyro, Jean, Kitty, or Spyke....GET DE HELL OUT!!!!  
  
roguewannabe29: anyways...jump into de portal y' know de routine  
  
THANSKS  
  
NO ONE CAUSE OF FUCKIN FF.NET ERASED MY STORY SO I LOST ALL THE REVIEWS......he he he......sorry i'm a little angry right now with FF.NET cause freakin FF.NET RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! ok plz excuse my behavior....thankyou and plz review. 


End file.
